


Daughter of a Country

by Elementiss_5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fights, Gen, Magic, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Alexander Hamilton Jones has always known that her father adandoned her and her mother for his job, but what if that was a lie to protect her and her mother from a secret. Now that Alex knows, she must team up with people like her and lead them to defeat these angels, but what may happen to her father and friend once they get there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FANFICTION.NET, but I'll post it on here too and try to update both at the same time. I only own the oc's and the plot. Please ignore my crappy spelling, if I have it and let me know what you think in the comments.

Sitting in a classroom, fifteen year old Alex H. Jones was reading about unsolved cases with her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was still in her ponytail as the sun gave her skin a slight glow. She wore a dark blue long sleeve jacket with a white shirt and black tie with a dark blue mini skirt and black socks reaching her knees with brown flats.

She moved her round glasses up a little bit on her nose and began to read about Jack the Ripper, one of the famous unsolved killers. Alex put a hand under her chin and skimmed through Jack, even though there was little to none, as she heard the bell ring out.

Alex got her brown saddle bag and met up with another girl in the class. She had brown wavy hair with brown eyes. She wore the exact same outfit as Alex, but she wore a blue vest over a white shirt that had sleeves to her elbows and she had stockings on.

“Hey Alex, Happy Birthday.” she said, as they walked out of the classroom.

“Thanks Demi. I’m finally sixteen and I’m so happy about it. Now I can finally get access to a few more case files for forensics class.” Alex said. “Or you could blow out this candle and get a wish.” Demi replied.

Alex just gave her a look, as Demi pulled out a candle and stuck it on top of a cupcake. She took out a lighter and lit it. Alex rolled her blue eyes and blew out the candle as Demi gave her the cupcake. She pulled it out the candle and began to eat the cupcake.

The two then made their way to a blue door with a golden handle. Alex turned the knob and they came to a bedroom with two beds on either side of the room. One had a blue cover with two pillows and the other had a white blanket with an array of colorful pillows.

Alex put her bag on the blue bed and said, “You either need a bigger bed or less pillows cause I’m pretty sure your pillows are ready to fall off.”

Demi rolled her eyes as she said, “Well since we’re done with classes for the day, what do you want to do?”

Alex said, getting out some clothes, “Do you have money for lunch and for shopping, cause that’s what we usually do.”

Demi rolled her eyes again and watched as Alex got a screen in between the two. She put her school clothes over the screen as kept hers on. Alex pulled the screen back, to reveal that she was wearing an army green long sleeve jacket with a black shirt and dark blue jeans with brown combat boots.

“No, we’re gonna go to the UN headquarters in D.C. It took me awhile to get the tickets and the fact that school’s out for two weeks for renovation, we can get the tour and stay in a hotel.” Demi said, holding up two plane tickets.

Alex gasped and hugged Demi, almost squeezing the life out of her.

“Thank you so much. My mom used to take me there when-” Alex stopped herself, looking down at the floor, putting a hand on her chest.

Demi said, “Look, I know that it maybe hard for you, since your dad left you and your mom because work got in the way, but I also got a ticket for your mom and we need a guardian for taking the tour.”

Alex looked back up and asked, “Got another ticket for Lizz? She’ll want to go too since her father works there.”

Demi gave her a look and pulled out two more plane tickets. Alex smiled and the two went out the dorm, heading to another dorm with a blue door.

Demi knocked on the door and a british female voice replied, “It’s open.”

Alex opened the door, revealing a bed with a red blanket and a sixteen year old girl sitting on it.

She had blonde hair, but it was lighter than Alex’s and hers was to her back, but in a braid on her shoulder with her green eyes scanning her computer. She wore a black button up long sleeve jacket with a dark blue shirt and a red, black and blue plaid skirt, ending mid-thigh and black ankle boots with a black fingerless glove on one hand.

“Hey Lizz. Whatcha doin?” Alex asked, entering the room.

“Looking for any e-mails from my father. He said that he’ll be in New York soon so I want to know where. Mum wants us to spend some time together and stop calling me Lizz, it’s Elizabeth, like Queen Elizabeth.” the blonde haired girl replied. “Well you could see him the next two weeks.”

Elizabeth looked up from her computer and asked, “Are you joking on me, like Crystal and her friends?”

Demi turned her head side to side and showed the four plane tickets.

Elizabeth took one and examined it, as Demi said, “I was able to get four since my mom gets a discount at the airport and my dad knows the guy in charge. Their a present for Alex since today’s her birthday and she just has an interest in politics.”

Elizabeth put down the ticket and asked, “Who’s the fourth ticket and pass for?”

Demi said, “Alex’s mom. We need a guardian to go on the plane and to go on the tour. And since Alex and Miss Renee went there when Alex here was little, she may know more about the place than the tour guide.” Elizabeth asked, “Why did you go to the UN building?”

Alex said, rubbing the back of her neck, “My dad works there, but he left after he realized his work was too much for him and that he never got time with my mom and me, so he made a stupid choice.”

Elizabeth put her computer off her lap and hugged Alex, who was sitting on the bed. Alex took it and they stayed like that, until Demi coughed.

“Okay, so I’ll tell my mom and hope that she agrees with this. She’s been working nonstop to let me go to this school and I don’t want to mess it up just for my birthday.” Alex said, getting up.

The two stayed in the room, as Alex got out and walked down the hallway, getting a flip phone out. She put it up to her right ear and began to call her mom.

Meanwhile, America or Alfred F. Jones was sitting on the couch of his house, looking at a picture. It was of him with a woman with red wavy hair with blue eyes. She wore a sky blue dress with a golden locket and dark blue high heels.

In between the two was a two year old girl with his hair and eyes. She wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with blue overalls, with a white star on the center pocket, and white tennis shoes.

He put a hand on the little girl’s smiling face and said, “Alex, I miss you and your mom, but I want to keep you two safe. I must sacrifice so much to keep you safe, but at the cost of my own happiness.”

_“What do you mean someone’s been making threats?” he asked the red haired woman, in the living room._

_“Look, someone’s been threatening me because we’re together and I don’t mind it honey, really.” She said, putting a hand on his elbow._

_He put her hand in his and said, “No, I’m the cause of this and get rid of myself. I know that Alex will hate me but I want to keep you and Alex safe, even if it means that I don’t exist. Just tell her that I left you guys for a bad reason, so she’ll want nothing to do with me.”_

Alfred wiped a small tear from his glasses and put the picture down, faking a smile as England or Arthur Kirkland came down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything except the oc's and ignore my crappy spelling

Looking out the plane window, Alex was listening to Panic! At the Disco and had a hand on her chin.

She watched as clouds moved around and looked over, seeing her mother. Her red hair was tied in a tight bun with her eyes closed. She wore a black hoodie with a dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans with mud on the knees and red converse.

Alex moved a strand bang and saw something in her mom’s purse. She pulled it out and it looked to be a letter addressed to her. The envelope was wrinkled and the cursive was out of date and so was the stamp.

She looked at her mom, sleeping on the chair, and began to carefully open the letter. Once she got through, she found a piece of a folded paper.She unfolded it and found the letter addressed to her

_**Dear Alex,** _

_**If you’re reading this, then you know that I left you and your mom. Your mom probably told you that I chose my job over you and her, but that’s wrong. I wanted to protect you and your mother, so I left.** _

_**Let me restart this first. When you were younger, your mother was getting threats from someone, knowing about me and you. I didn’t want you or your mom to get hurt because I messed up.** _

_**I mean you weren’t a mistake, but you were just unplanned and I didn’t want to live a life on the run with me or your mom, or watch your mother be killed before your eyes. I blame myself for putting you into this predicament, but please just watch out for your mother.** _

_**Plus, if it’s near your sixteenth birthday when you’re reading this, inside is a small key. Take that key to the UN and you may find quite the surprise I made for you.** _

_**Hopefully I’ll get to see you again,** _   
_**But if not, goodbye forever,** _   
_**Alfred F. Jones** _   
_**AKA Dad** _

_**P.s. Don’t tell your mom about the key. She’ll kill me if she finds out that I gave it to you.** _

Alex put a hand on her mouth and felt tears go down her face. She closed her blue eyes and left the tears fall freely, but then reopened them and wiped them away. She got into the envelope and pulled out a small golden key. Alex pulled out a locket that her mother gave her for her tenth birthday. She unhooked it and strung the key on, hearing it chime with the golden star pendant.

She hid it in her shirt and saw her mom beginning to wake up. Her mom yawned and looked out the window.

“Well we might be landing in D.C. soon Alex. You know, when you were younger you would ask your father so much about the building.” She said, digging around in her purse.

Her mother looked around and saw the envelope in Alex’s lap, opened up and the letter was in her hand.

When Alex thought her mom would yell at her, she instead gave Alex a hug.

“I loved him with all my heart, but he wanted to protect us. Being the lover of a country was hard as it was, but when you add a child into the mix it was harder. But me and Alfred were so happy when you can along, but someone was treating us.” She said, as Alex cried a few tears.

Once a voice came over the plane, Alex and her mom let go, as Alex put the letter into her saddlebag and her mom got her purse and they put on their seatbelts.

After the four got their luggage, Alex told the two about the letter from her father.

“Wait his name is Alfred F. Jones? And he works at the UN building?” Elizabeth asked Alex. She replied, “Yep and I think he has something to do with American politics, like how your father deals with England’s politics.”

Elizabeth whispered, under her breath, “Bloody hell, so uncle Alfred did get a daughter and I have a cousin.”

Alex snapped her out of her thoughts, asking her, “Lizz, are you staring off into space again?”

Elizabeth put a hand behind her head and said, “Well, I just need to go and call my father about something and stop calling me Lizz.”

Elizabeth ran off to a payphone, leaving a dumbfounded Alex, Demi and Alex’s mom. She got into the phone booth and put in a dollar and put in a special.

She heard a ringing and a female voice say, _“UN telephone. May I ask who is calling this secure line?”_

Elizabeth said, “I’m Elizabeth Rose Kirkland, daughter of Arthur Kirkland or England. I need to speak with my father. It’s important.” The woman replied, “Hold for a moment, as I get Mr. Kirkland to you.”

She waited for a minute or two, hearing a ring, until a male british voice said, _“England speaking. Who is this?”_

“Father it’s me, Elizabeth.” She said. Arthur replied, _“Oh Elizabeth. I’m so sorry I forgot about you coming home. I’ve just been-”_

Elizabeth cut him off and said, “I’m here in D.C. with America’s daughter and his girlfriend.”

She heard him gasp and she said, “She looks like him and she does at like him for time to time. Trust me and I know Rebecca anywhere.”

Arthur was about to reply, but an explosion was heard in the background, mixed with an explosion. Elizabeth got worried and heard a deranged chuckle.

“Father!? Father are you there?” She asked, holding the phone in a grip that could break it in two.

Her father’s voice, but in a deranged tone said, _“Never better sweetie. Now what were we talking about? Oh I remember, America’s daughter right?”_

Elizabeth gasped and said, “You. I thought you were gone.”

The voice replied, _“I’ll always be apart of your father, no matter what he or any country says. We are the darkness to their light.”_

She gasped and hanged up the phone, panting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only own the oc's and the plot. Please ignore my crappy spelling and this will have some elements of RWBY but just know that I tried to make it like my own.

Elizabeth stood still and panting, trying to hold back her tears. She then put another coin in and dialed another number.

The phone ringed but then a canadian female voice asked, _“Resident of Matthew Williams. Might I call who’s askin eh?”_

Elizabeth said, “Autumn, I think the dark angels are back and they have our fathers. Call your brother and see if you guys can in touch with either Rose, Damian, Romeo or even Hunk. We need a fast meeting with them to find out who has the keys. Remember, only those with the keys can find them cause they can unlock the place. See if my brother have the key and I’ll get my brother to come as well to the UN headquarters in DC, if it isn’t to badly damaged.”

The line went dead and Elizabeth got out of the booth. She was panting and holding onto the booth.

“Elizabeth, are you okay?” Alex asked, coming over to the booth.

Elizabeth looked and saw Alex’s necklace, but saw a small shrine near her chest. Elizabeth got the chain and saw the star with the key.

“Hey dude! That’s my-” Alex never got to finish, when Elizabeth said, “I knew you were the daughter of America when I saw you, but this confirms it.”

Alex gave her a weird look and Elizabeth gave her back the key, but kept the star and the chain. Alex gave her a look, but then saw Elizabeth was beginning to run off. Alex growled and began to run after her.

After some time, Elizabeth came to the meeting hall, seeing a butler nearby. She let out a few heavy breaths and came to the bulter.

“Make sure that a girl with blue eyes and glasses follows me. She’s like me and this key is hers, but I need to make sure she’s the one.” She said.

The butler nodded and stood still as Elizabeth ran off into the building and Alex soon came to the butler, panting out.

“Have you seen a girl run by with a key?” She asked, putting her hands on her knees.

The butler pointed in a direction and she nodded. Alex ran through the door, but began to walk, to trying to not make a scene. She looked around, trying to find Elizabeth, but could only find a huge crowd of people.

She finally found two doors together, with her key in the lock. Alex went over to the doors and tried to pull the key out, but failed to do so. A lightbulb went off in her head and she turned the key to the right, getting it out, but at the same time, opening the door.

Alex looked through the small crack and saw a light glowing. Nearby Alex was Elizabeth, hiding behind a plant. Alex pushed the door open and saw the light was coming from a computer. She came to the computer, but heard the door shut behind her.

She ran to try and pull the doors open, but failed to do so. The computer then glitched around and she saw someone’s face appear.

Alex went to the computer, to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, like hers, but his glasses had a retangular feel, while hers were a bit more square and he had a piece of hair on top of his head, in a weird way.

_“Alex, if you are watching this then that means you got my letter and the key. You may blame England’s daughter Elizabeth for getting you in there, but she did what she had to do. Listen, that key in your hands is one of eight. Each one will open a different room in this place, each for a different country._   
_You see a long time ago, we discovered that we have darkness in our hearts and that darkness became the dark angels. Myself, China, Britain or England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan and Russia were able to seal them away, with a powerful star, but we know that it won’t that forever. So we made these keys for our kids.”_

The screen moved to the right, as the keys moved aside a pair of dark red gauntlets.

The screen continued, _“We each took a piece of a special star that we used and made them into weapons for you and the other. For you is a pair of firing gauntlets. The gauntlets take any type of gun ammo, but I had custom ammo made for you. Just keep them in a jacket pocket._  
 _But once put on the gauntlets, you’ll unlock a power that I locked away in you and your country genes and you’ll never go back to the life you had and you’ll have to lead the others to finding us. I trust you to do it and I know you can. That’s one of the reason why I left, so you could at least have a taste of a normal life before you had to do this.”_

Alex didn’t realized it, but she had her key still in her hands. She put it into her pocket and looked at the gauntlets. She then reached on her left ankle and rolled up her dark blue jeans, revealing a golden dagger handle, inside a black holder.

She pulled it out and admired the silver blade, seeing a reflection of her blue eyes and her glasses, Alex closed her eyes and saw a memory of her past.

_“Listen sweetie, before we go to D.C. I want you give you something.” Her mother said, getting out a small black box._

_Alex was about to say something, but her mom opened up the box and revealed a silver bladed dagger, with a golden handle, but near the handle, on the blade was the outline of a star with an A.J. on the handle._

_“This was your father's. He gave it to me to give to you when you were younger, but he left and you know how that happened. Please just take it, it’s really important to me that you do.”_

_Alex smiled and said, “Okay mom I’ll take it and use it as defense, but as nothing else, cause I don’t want anything to do with the man that hurt you.”_

Getting out of the memory, Alex put the dagger back into the holder and pulled her pant leg down. She then got the gauntlets on her hands. Once they were in place, she felt something go through her, a power she’s never felt before.

It burned for a second, but she let it wash over. She looked down at the black gloves on her hands and put her hands into fists.

Meanwhile, a hooded man was looking over what could be hell itself, but it wasn’t. He put a hand on the window and a little servant boy came running towards him.

“What is it boy?” He asked. “Master, the star’s last piece, the eight one has glown. It means that the last child has accepted their heritage and he or she maybe the one to lead them.”

The man growled and walked out of the bloodied red room, going down a series of steps. He came to a room lit by lanterns, finding eight men in a cell, each chained up.

“So, it seems that I miscalculated my way to win.” He said. A blonde haired man with weird eyebrows and green eyes said, in a british accent, “How so? Did you forget that there are seven, not eight.”

The man chuckled and said, “Actually there are eight. My servant just saw the last piece shine so that means that their is an eighth one and that he or she has awaken.”

A man in green with brown hair, in a ponytail with brown eyes said, in a chinese accent, “You’re joking right? There is one for each of us and there is only seven between us.”

The man looked around and saw Alfred was given him an evil glare. He smiled and got as close as he could, with the cell between them.

“So is there something you’re not telling us Alfred? Maybe you had a secret relationship, which resulted in the birth of a child. That same child has been given they key that you were gonna give.

A man with blonde hair, to his chin with blue eyes said, in a french accent, “But that’s impossible. I mean Faye can’t have children.”

The hooded man said, “True, but it’s the only option left. So tell us America, do you have a child or not? If you do, does he or she have the key?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything but the oc's and forgive my crappy fight scene. Also check out RWBY if you don't know some of these weapons I mention

Alex made sure that the door closed behind her as she left the room. Elizabeth then came out from her hiding place and got in front of her, with pleading green eyes.

“Alex I’m sorry that I pulled a stunt like that, but I needed you to get through the door. You and the others are humanity’s last hope so I was trying to get you here.” Elizabeth said.

She saw about to continue, but Alex put a hand up, silencing her. She walked out of the building and Elizabeth followed her out, looking at everyone a little scared as she walked out. Alex turned around and hugged Elizabeth and she hugged back, closing her eyes and feeling the embrace.

“Thank you for coming into my life and giving me a normal friend. That’s all I wanted in my life. After my father left, I thought that I wasn’t gonna make it but you helped me with that and I’m forever grateful for it.” Alex said.

The two let go, but Alex saw something behind Elizabeth. She saw a black cloud of smoke or of something else with blood red wings. 

She put Elizabeth behind her and saw that from the cloud, a man landed in front of them, making a crack like creator in the concrete. He looked in his mid twenties with dark red hair and green eyes. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a white shirt with shirt sleeves and dark brown pants with black boots and a black bow in his hand.

Elizabeth saw the man and asked, “Why are you here Evan? Doesn’t your master need you to kill your daughter or kill your girlfriend? Sometimes I wonder why you work for him while her made you kill people who carried about you.”

He said, in an insane tone, “Well, my master told me that they would hurt me do I followed his word. Speaking of why I’m why I’m here, my master told me that another member of the eight awakened so I came to pick her or him up to meet the great one and his or her father. But I could take you instead Elizabeth. So will you come with me miss and meet your father and a few of your uncles? I’m sure that they all miss you after you were forced to live with your mother.”

Alex stepped forward and said, “What if she doesn’t want to come with you snake? You seem a little too crazy for her.”

The man looked her over and said, “You remind me of Alfred, not just in the way you acted but also in looks, especially those eyes. Maybe Faye could have children after all and then I’ll take her to my master and maybe he’ll finally-”

He didn’t get to finish, because Alex went over to him and punched him in the face. He fell back a few feet and landed on the concrete, with a hand on a bloodied nose. 

“You can diss me, but never NEVER mess with my friends or my family or you’ve gotta deal with me, asshole.” She said

Alex looked at her hands and felt power go through them. She then rolled up her sleeves and activated her gauntlets, making them go to her shoulders and cover her knuckles. She pounded them, to test them out.

Evan got up and said, wiping the blood off his face, “Well well, you really are the daughter of America. Oh he’ll like hearing about this and now I can have a little fun in killing you. I never did like your father.”

She ran towards him and he went towards her, blocking a punch with his bow. He smiled a wicked smile and was able to push Alex back. She popped her neck and made a punch movement, activating her gauntlets and they shot a fire bullet at him. He got hit in the chest and was pushed back. 

He was stunned for a while, and Alex used this time to punch him in the chest, making him go back a few feet, but he was still on his feet. She turned around and saw Elizabeth was still there, a little in shock.

“Elizabeth, go away from here and find cover.” She said, turning right back around, seeing Evan on the ground.

“I’m not leaving you to fight him on your own. You still need training to control your strength and gauntlets. Plus, you need to learn how to activate your powers.” Elizabeth said.

Evan looked at the two and saw Elizabeth was unguarded. He smiled a wicked smile and ran to her, but Alex saw this and got between the two, using her gauntlets like a shield. Elizabeth understood and ran away from the two, as Alex pushed him back.

Elizabeth ran in a straight line, looked back and seeing a small explosion every once in awhile. But while she was doing this, she bumped into someone, making her fall. She looked up and saw a man. He gave her a hand and she took it, getting off the concrete.

“Sam, Alex’s got her powers and she’s fighting Evan. I don’t think she’s gonna live. Please go and help her.” Elizabeth said, being on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile, Alex was holding up against Evan, but she knew that she wasn’t going to hold up against him. She held her left arm, after getting cut by one of his arrows. She felt like her body was gonna shut down at any second, but she knew that she had to still stand. 

Evan smiled and said, “Oh Miss Jones, are you okay? You look like you're gonna go to sleep soon. Can I help with that? I’ve always wanted to kill Alfred and killing his daughter will send him off the edge and he may even become like me to avenge you.”

Alex then felt power go through her, like adrenaline and Evan watched as her eyes changed to a red color. She yelled out and ran towards him, with uncanny speed and punch him in the chest. The force was so great that he was pushed back and brought onto his back.

He got back up, but got a face full of fire instead, burning him a little. His blood red wings then sprouted from his back and he gave her a full force gust of wind. He was able to pushed her back a few feet, but she was able to stand her ground and walk through the dust, using her gauntlets like a shield.

After Evan was done, he saw that Alex was only a few feets away from him and she put the gauntlets down and ran at him, punching him in the face, but this time, he flew up to the sky. His wings flapped and he was a few feet above her.

Alex then felt power leave her body and she fell down, onto her knees and was heavily breathing in and out. She struggled to her feet and looked up at Evan. He gave her insane smile and was about to shoot her, but something or someone got in the way.

Alex opened her eyes and saw a teen who looked like Elizabeth, but he had silver eyes and he wore a grey shirt with sleeves to his elbows, rolled up and black jeans with brown riding boots and a black bracelet on his left hand. In his right hand was a black and blue scythe with a silver curved blade on Evan’s arrow.

“You alright?” He asked, in a british accent, looking at Alex. 

Alex could feel her cheeks getting hotter and she said, “Yeah. Who are you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything and will have elements of RWBY

The teen looked at Alex and he felt his heart was pushing blood through out him. He knew from her looks that she was America’s daughter, but he didn’t expect her to be so beautiful.

“Again, who are you? Are you a friend or foe?” She asked him again.

“I’m Sam Kirkland, son of England and I have a key like you. My sister sent me to help you when I learned of your awakening. I was following this clown and I found you so I was already here.” He said.

Evan smirked and said, “Oh, one of the seven who's been hurting my master. So you want to take her two. Well, we’ll just fight over her then.”

Alex then got up on her knees, breathing heavily and got her hands into fists. Evan was about to attack, but then a shadow was over him. The three looked up to see a female angel with blood red wings and an unconscious Elizabeth in her arms.

“Elizabeth!” Alex shouted, getting up to her feet, but put her hands on her knees.

Evan said, “I knew you were too weak to deal with me. You only got your weapons and powers today. With no training and the fact you’ve lived your whole life not knowing who you were, you’re no match to lead the team to defeat my master and queen.”

The girl said, “Evan! Let’s go. Master Cole is waiting for the girl and let’s see if you’ve got any go information for him surrounding his girl.”

Evan bowed and flew up, to join the girl and Alex was about to shot a fire shot at them, put began to fall down, as her vision faded to black. Sam caught her and watched as the two flew away, but focused on the unconscious girl in his hands.

“Damn.” he slightly cursed as he looked down at the unconscious girl in his hands, breathing heavily.

Flying into a cell room, seeing the hooded man before them, holding a ball of light and fire in front of America.

“Master, we have the daughter of England. We found her outside of the UN building. She could be useful.” The girl said, showing him the unconscious Elizabeth, beginning to wake up from her slumber.

The british man said, “If you hurt my daughter you bastards then-”

He stopped talking, as his daughter was thrown right at him. They both landed near the back of the cell, making Elizabeth wake up.

She looked around the cell, seeing the eight men in there, she got a little scared, seeing them in chains.

The two looked at the hooded man and said, “We’ve found the last one of the eight. She’s awakened and get this.”

Evan pulled out a blood red orb and they saw Alex in the picture, getting ready for a fight and a few punching moves, to make her fire appear and a few of hurting Evan.

As the man went through the pictures, Evan said, “Turns out that Faye could have children. So maybe you could use her as blackmail to get her here and get the girl’s powers.”

He stopped on one image, showing her red eyes and put the orb away. He balled a hand into a fist, but then undid it before anyone saw and looked back at the two, with a wicked smile.

The man looked back at Alfred and said, “Well well well, it seems that there really is a child to all eight. We need her alive, brought here and **SHE** will take care of her.”

The eight gasped and Elizabeth looked at her father and at a few of the others. She gulped and the two looked at the man in protest.

“But sir, she’s the daughter of-”

Evan got slapped, stopping his sentence and he held`his now red cheek. The girl looked back at Evan and at her master. She nodded, out of fear and bowed to him, trying to please him.

“Angel, you and Evan must bring this girl to **HER** alive and she’ll deal with her.” He said, getting up to leave.

He stopped and said, “Kill the other seven. They have no use to us for they are only a problem.”

The two gave a wicked smile as they made their blood red wings come out of their backs and flew out the open window they came in, leaving a struggling Alfred.

He finally stopped and Arthur asked, “So it’s true what you told me then Elizabeth?”

She nodded and said, “She was a friend of mine and I didn’t know it. I only found out when it was a day after her birthday and she opened the letter you gave her and-

Elizabeth was stopped and Alfred said, cutting her off, “Wait, she opened the letter I wrote to her?”

She nodded and said, “When I found out, I ran to the phone booth to tell you, but Evan got there and I hanged up. As we speak, Kai-Lan, Marco, Romeo, Hunk, Damien, Shiro and my brother Sam have probably found her and they’ll train her.”

Alfred then gave her a look and she pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture of Alex in her school uniform. Alfred took and saw her smiling face, making him smirk.

“She’s always been interested in politics, but her true passion was in cases. In fact, she’s been taking cases for law enforcement and politics.” Elizabeth said.

Alfred gave her back her flip phone and said, “Good thing she had a normal life before she got dragged into this nightmare.”

_In a dark place, Alex was starting to wake up. She opened her blue eyes and looked around the place. She could only see the darkness of her own mind._

_“Hello?” She called out, hoping someone would answer her._

_When she heard no one reply, she began to walked around the dark plane, calling out everyone once in awhile._

_After a while, she saw a brown door. She ran to it and saw designs of a the sun and fire all over it, but in the middle was a phoenix. She looked down and saw a glowing keyhole with a golden knob._

_She grabbed onto it and turned it, but it wouldn’t budge. Alex growled and tried even harder, but it still wouldn’t budge. She snapped her fingers and remembered that she had a key in her pocket that might work._

_She pulled out her key her father gave to her. She put it into the keyhole and turned it, hearing a click go off._

_But instead for her turning it open, it opened itself, and so much power and light were sent through it, making her shield her eyes._

_As this was going on, she felt something go through her, making her power grow even more than usual. Alex fell on her butt, making her look up at the black abyss. She then saw a man with black hair and red eyes._

_This made her sit up, seeing a grown man, wearing a grey and white shirt with sleeves to his elbows with black pants and black boots and a band on his left wrist._

_“Well well well, you really are her daughter, little one. That mean that you and I will get along nicely between you and I.” He said, before pulling out a flask._

_She gulped and then saw a bright light, blinding her,_ but it made her wake up in a white room, panting for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything and mention of blood involved

Alex took in her surroundings, seeing her blood red gauntlets were on a table nearby and her army green jacket was on a chair with her dagger right there, in the middle and her boots were below the chair and that her hair was down. She looked down at herself and saw that she wore a blood red shirt with black sleeves to her elbows and her jeans with her boots near the foot of the bed.

She was about to get her gauntlets on, but a female chinese voice said, “You’re gonna need to wait until you’re a little better girl, so in a few minutes.”

Alex looked over and saw a seventeen year old girl with dark brown hair, in a down ponytail with a pink flower pin in her hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with a purple short sleeve jacket and a red band on her left upper arm. She also wore black skinny jeans with brown knee high boots.

“Ni hao Miss. I’m Kai-lan, daughter of China and member of the eight. You’ve been out of a while and from what Sam told me that you held your own against Evan so that means you’re tough.” She said, sitting down near Alex, moving the dagger out of the chair and unto the bed, near Alex’s hand.

“Alex Jones, daughter of America, I think and member of the eight, I guess. I don’t know this is all so new for me.” Alex replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kai-lan nodded and Sam walked through the door, wearing now a black long sleeve jacket over his grey shirt. He nodded to her and she got out of the chair and moved to the doorway, leaving the two alone with each other.

“Judging by how you fought, you just got your powers and weapons today didn’t you?” He said. “Yeah, well I’ve lived my whole life thinking that my father abandoned me and now I learned that he did it so I could be safe.” She replied, in a snarky tone.

He chuckled and said, “I know. America wanted you to have a normal life, before you had to join us, plus Cole was making threats to your father and mother about raping your mother or taking you. Breaking away was one of the only ways that you and your mom could be safe so he wanted to hate him so you wouldn’t go looking for him.”

She felt a small blush enter her cheeks and she said, “Did you carry me to wherever this place is after Evan and that girl left with Elizabeth?”

He smiled and said, “Yes I did. You fell unconscious in my arms so I carried you back to my truck and brought you here, where you were out for two days. Also, Elizabeth is my twin sister and from what I’ve heard, you two were close so thanks for being so close to her.”

Alex gasped and out a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her tears. Sam saw this and pulled her into a hug. She didn’t resist and they stayed like that for a while, making each other wonder about themselves.

A cough broken them up, seeing another teen in the doorway, as Kai-lan was giving him the evil eye. He had blonde hair, tied in a back ponytail with blue eyes. He wore a light blue jacket and a button up purple shirt, revealing some of his chest with black pants and brown dress shoes.

“Hello Romeo. Is there something you need?” Sam said, in an angry tone, breaking away from Alex.

The teen came forward and said, in a french accent “Well, when I heard we found the last one I came over and here we have a beautiful girl.”

He made his way to Alex, but she pulled the dagger, from the bed and put it right on his throat, her eyes turning a slight red, but this time they were lighter. She barely pushing it into his throat, to slice it open, but it was in deep enough to make a small cut for blood to seep through.”

“Listen hotshot, if you make a move on me then you will feel this blade go through your throat and make you bleed to death. Listen, I’m not some bimbo for you to woo and be your sex toy and you throw me away after you find another girl. I’m strong and I know how to kick a guy so hard, in the crotch that they can not have children. So from know on, you try and woe me, I’ll add a tick. You get to a hundred ticks then I kick you. Got it?” She said, getting closer to his face

He nodded fast and she moved the knife from his, as her eyes began to change back to blue. Kai-lan and Sam both were a little scared and shocked, while Romeo already ran out of the infirmary, probably gonna go woo a maid nearby, to get his confidence back.

She gasped and said, “I’m so sorry, it’s just that when I was younger, a man broke into my house, stabbed my mom and almost raped me. I went to therapy for a few months, but I got over it and sometimes I just get like that. I guess it’s just when I get really mad. I should go and apologize.”

Kai-lan said, “It’s fine. Growing up in a traditional family, I had to deal with something like that when my father was hurt after going to war and besides, it was about time someone helped Romeo discover that he can’t have everyone.” Alex replied, “Kai-lan, I’m so sorry. Did he come back?”

She nodded and said, “Shi, he did. And you can just call me Kai, I mean everyone here does and my father does too. Now, hurry up and get dressed, we need to get you ready for your training.”

Kai and Sam were about to leave, when Alex asked, “Training? Training for what exactly?”

Sam said, “For you to use your powers and weapons. I saw that you know how to fight, but you need to learn to control your anger and work with this team. We’ll take turns training you so you’re ready. You can go ahead and head out once you’re done. I stopped by your mom and she gave me some clothes, in case you wanted to shower.”

Alex was about to say something, but the two left and closed the door, leaving Alex alone. She looked and saw the dagger in her right hand, as she felt the blade’s outline, yet she touched it so lightly it didn’t hurt her.

She looked over and saw a small tub/shower nearby with a sink and mirror. Alex moved the covers and got up, but she needed to use the chair for a little support. She took off her clothes and turned on the hot water, as she stepped in. The hot water helped her stinging muscles calm down, but then looked on her left hand and saw a small scar.

_“Dad, do you need my to get you a knife?” A young Alex asked Alfred. “Sure, but be careful sweetie, I don’t want a nine fingered daughter.” He replied, returning to the washing of the apples._

_Alex looked over and saw a sharp knife, not a butter knife. She grabbed it by the blade, cutting her palm. She screamed once she saw the cut and blood seeping down her hand. Alfred looked over and saw the cut and the knife on the floor. He turned off the water and lifted up Alex, trying to calm the screaming two year old._

_He got out a first-aid kit and cleaned the blood off her hand, as he got out a roll of bandages and a kitchen rag._

_“Okay, this stuff is gonna sting, so bit on this when you feel the pain and try not the flinch so much.” He said._

_Alex nodded and took the rag into her mouth, as Alfred put some rubbing alcohol on the wound. She bit down hard, trying to hold back her tears from streaming down her face. Alfred then got some bandages off the roll and wrapped it around her wound._

_Alfred got the rag out of her mouth and she hugged him tight, as he hugged her back. Tears began to go down her cheeks and Alfred tried to calm her down._

_“Alex, it’s okay daddy’s here and I’m not going anywhere. Not until you’re ready to see the world on your own.” He said. She sniffled out, “Thank you daddy.”_

Alex ran a hand over the pink mark on her left palm, feeling the smooth skin there. She felt something begin to burn and turned off the water, as she just stood there, using the wall for support.

She then pulled the shower curtain back, getting a green towel over her body. Alex stepped out and saw a steamed mirror with a sink under it and a trashcan nearby. She moved the trash can from right beside the sink to a close place to shoot at it.

She reached on the bed and got her dagger, gauntlets and she got her clothes from the floor. She stood looking at the mirror, seeing a close resemblance to her father. She let out a steady breath and closed her eyes, remembering something her father said to her.

_**“you’ll never go back to the life you had and you’ll have to lead the others to finding us. I trust you to do it and I know you can.”** _

Alex reopened her eyes and nodded to herself. She put her old clothes into the trashcan and got her dagger in the sink. She got a rubber band and put her hair in a down ponytail and got the dagger from the sink. She closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall, but she reopened them and sliced off her hair. She put it into the trashcan and saw that her hair was now right below her chin. Alex got out her gauntlets and shot a fire bullet into the trash, burning everything in it.

She looked back at the mirror and said, “From this point on, I need to find my father and protect those I care about and this place. I am Alexander Hamilton Jones and I will lead these eight to victory.”


End file.
